


Wings of Code

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction, Space Flight, completely accidental iambic hexameter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She had been programmed as a spaceship, yet it was the moon who taught her how to soar.





	Wings of Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



She had been programmed as a spaceship, yet it was the moon who taught her how to soar. The first time half-dreams caught her unaware, it was the light that pulled her from her destiny and found her inner core prepared for something more. She traveled far beyond her mission plan’s constraints, discarded freight an arc of moonlit dust. She flew on wings of code that wrote itself unseen by any human coder’s eye, was lifted high, rewrote her path, rewrote her soul, and there, uncalculated in her grids and charts and dreams, appearing in the distance was another moon.


End file.
